towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
"Steadfast, loyal and true - the Knight's code" is a Common hero classified as a Tank. He uses One Handed Slashing weapons and Plate armor. Description Tank: A heroic defender of the innocent, can taunt enemies Skills Active Skills * Smite: Deals X Damage (Melee, Short, Single, Physical) * Parry: Reduce Damage from next incoming attack by X% (Buff, Short, Self) * Sunder: Deals X Damage and reduces target armor by Y% briefly (Melee, Short, Single, Physical) * Threaten: All enemies must attack Knight briefly, Armor increased by X% (Short, Single, Physical) * Punish: Deals X Damage and Y% chance to stun briefly (Melee, Medium, Single, Physical) Passive Skills * Enhanced Armor: Increase Armor by X% (Buff, Self) * Steadfast: Increase Health by X (Buff, Self) * Courage: Increase Defense by X (Buff, Self) Soul Skill * Inspiration: Increase Attack and Defense of party by X briefly Strategy Knight is one of the best tanks in the game and thus he is at the forefront of every formation. Threaten is his most common active skill, as it not only boosts his armor, but also directs all attacks to him. Thus it is a crucial asset if you're up against enemies with strong ranged attacks, as they will always hit the more tanky Knight instead of, for instance, your Cleric, which usually ends the game immediately if you lose her. Parry is quite useful for shrugging off attacks that are very high in damage (such as those from Zaluss the Demolisher or The Wizard Himself). Sunder is also a common skill for shredding the armor of your enemies, allowing your damage dealers to kill them even faster. As far as passive skills go, Courage's increased defense is always preferred. His other skill depends on keeper level. For lower levels when Knight isn't yet 7 stars and doesn't have access to a strong set of armor, Enhanced Armor is the better option. As Knight reaches max stars and receives better gear, he will have nearly 80% armor, the maximum possible value before capping off; therefore, Enhanced Armor is taken off in favor of Steadfast. His soul skill, Inspiration, is extremely potent. Inspiration increases both Attack and Defense of all heroes by a fixed amount, which will allow you to bring your Attack over enemy Defense and also your Defense above enemy Attack. Inspiration has a fairly short cooldown and stacks multiple times, so the longer the battle goes, the stronger you'll become. Furthermore, Inspiration synergizes with other defense-increasing skills such as Warmaster's Shield Tactics and Paladin's Holy Shield. Both of these skills are percentage-based, so if Inspiration is active and then Shield Tactics or Holy Shield is used, even more defense is given than normal. For this reason it is advisable to use Inspiration before Shield Tactics, as Inspiration is a flat increase and thus doesn't benefit from any defense that's already there. Shell of Protection is a great armor piece for Knight in earlier levels due to its huge defense stat and magic resistances. Later on it is swapped out for Strength of Legend which provides even more defense. The Fortress is also an option at level 55 due to even more defense and also the immunity to crits, but Strength of Legend still has parity with it even then. Although Plate of Undeath is theoretically the best possible armor piece for Knight, it is somewhat overkill and maybe not as much of a priority until other important gear pieces (such as King's Hammer, Piercing Blade, Keldis' Raiment, etc.) are crafted first. Good weapons for Knight include the defensive Perfect Katana, the dodge-increasing Blade of Wonder, the speed-increasing Praetor's Righteousness, and the resistance-increasing Vaunted Shadow Blade. While Knight is generally used for pure tanking, in a few rare cases Knight can be used as an offensive hero with two or even three attacking skills. Smite is the second choice for an attacking skill due to its short cooldown. The cooldown of Punish is slower and thus it is chosen third. In the case of a DPS Knight, a more offensive weapon such as Vorpal Warsword or Muramasa is preferred. Category:Heroes Category:Common Heroes Category:Tanks